


Small Stage, Big Heart

by smallpoem



Series: Musical Theatre [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Polyamory, Theater Kid Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Theater Kid Mark Lee (NCT), johnny and donghyuck are whipped for mark, mark blushes a lot, there's a hint of taeten because im me, they're all drama majors so my descriptions are in character for once lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallpoem/pseuds/smallpoem
Summary: Maybe it's the way Mark looks and sounds on stage, completely in his element, and the fact that Johnny has wanted to kiss him since the first time he heard him sing. Maybe it's just that Johnny is a little in love.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Musical Theatre [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087247
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year!

The tiny, cramped theater is completely dark and Johnny is almost sure the audience is collectively holding their breath. He knows he is. The only spotlight is on Mark, illuminating him where he sits at downstage center, legs dangling over the edge, face cast in dramatic contrasts of shadow and light. His voice is warm, smooth and melodic, half signing, half rapping his sorrow about longing for a love thought lost. Johnny is still just as taken with his brilliance as the first time he heard his voice, shyly accompanied by the strum of a worn-out guitar. That's what Mark is. Brilliant and beautiful.  
The next part is what’s going to hurt the most. Donghyuck is going to emerge from the audience and play his part, pleading with Mark to realize that his love is not lost after all, trying to prove that they still have a chance by getting all up in Mark's space in a scene that's too intimate for a university stage play if you ask Johnny. Especially when it's Donghyuck and Mark. (Only when it's Donghyuck and Mark.)  
Mark is going to respond by pulling Donghyuck onto the stage and kissing him and Johnny will want to punch something.   
He knows this is going to happen because he's watched them rehearse it countless times. And it wouldn't be that bad, maybe, if they kept it to the stage. But Donghyuck is a relentless flirt and he makes Mark laugh and blush just as much as Johnny does and it gets on Johnny's nerves. So, okay. Fine. Johnny is jealous.   
He'll leave it to someone else to decide if that's enough to justify what he does next. Maybe it is the jealousy. Maybe it's the barely there buzz from pregaming at Jaehyun's, or the feeling of anonymity that comes with the darkness of the theater that makes him reckless.   
Maybe it's the way Mark looks and sounds on stage, completely in his element, and the fact that Johnny has wanted to kiss him since the first time he heard him sing. Maybe it's just that Johnny is a little in love.  
In the end, it doesn't matter what it is. What matters is that Johnny, right on Donghyuck's cue, gets up, ignores the whispered "What are you doing?" from Ten, and makes his way to the stage, moving in sync with the music.  
He inserts himself into the play seamlessly, and honestly, he doesn't really have to act. Because looking up at Mark pleadingly and thinking at him _See me. Choose me._ isn't a part he's playing, it's just the true, stupid thing he decided to do.   
Mark is surprised, Johnny can see it in his eyes, but he doesn't let it distract him from the performance - he carries on with the song with a stable voice and it just makes Johnny want to kiss him more.  
The stage, like the rest of the theater, is small, so Mark isn't far out of reach. Johnny is about eye level with his chest. He braces his hands against the edge of the stage and stares up at Mark's eyes.  
For a moment they just look at each other. Then Mark reaches out and touches his cheek, trails his fingers down to cradle his jaw, eyes scanning Johnny's face in wonder. Johnny leans in closer in response. And then Donghyuck is there.   
Mark's hand leaves Johnny's face, takes the mic from his other hand, and then he's brushing a strand of hair out of Donghyuck's forehead.   
Mark takes one last puzzled look at Johnny before he grabs Donghyuck's hand and pulls him up onto the stage.   
Johnny is left standing there feeling like a fool and a loser and someone who just got his heart broken - even though that's not really what happened. Right? Because Mark is just performing.  
...Right?  
It still hurts like a bitch though.  
The last thing he sees is Donghyuck possessively holding onto Mark's waist as Mark fits their lips together.   
Johnny turns to leave, eyes glued to the ground, face burning with shame. He picks up speed with every step, until he bursts through the door in a sprint. Away, away, away, he doesn't stop running until he's sure no one is following and no one can see him.  
In the small, empty courtyard where the trash cans are, he kicks a wall a couple of times before crouching and hiding his face in his hands with a groan. What a disaster. He's going to leave the country and take on a new identity. Does witness protection accept people who have borne witness to their own mortal embarrassment? Maybe they'll take pity on him, it's worth a try.   
His phone buzzes and Johnny almost doesn't want to check it, but he does anyway. Thankfully it's just Ten.  
"Where are you?? Are you okay?"  
Johnny leans back against the wall behind him and immediately regrets it because it's still damp from rain. He sighs and types a reply.   
"Peachy. Packing my things to leave the country right now. Just tell everyone I'm dead."  
Three dots, a buzz, and then the words, "Yeah that was pretty terrible. It was nice knowing you."  
Johnny rolls his eyes. Count on Ten to make him feel better. After a moment, his phone buzzes again.  
"Seriously though, are you okay?"  
He doesn't know what to say to that, so he decides no answer is an answer as well. Ten knows him well enough not to worry too much.   
Johnny stays in the courtyard, back leaned against the damp wall in defeat, until it starts raining again and he decides that this draws the line for how pathetic he's willing to be.   
He knows he's not going to go back in there with everyone else - the play should be over just about now, so everyone will be talking and getting ready for the after-party and he is _not_ planning to show his face there - but unfortunately, he didn't bring a key to the dorm because Ten has one and they were going to go back together. So he can't go home.   
He ends up hiding in the prop room, sat on a table behind a dusty cardboard tree, where he sends a text to Ten.   
"I'm in the prop room, can you bring me the dorm keys? No one is gonna believe I'm dead if I come pick them up from you."  
Ten doesn't reply immediately. Johnny waits for five minutes. Ten. Fifteen. It's starting to get ridiculous. He's never gonna leave his keys at home again. It's been almost twenty minutes of Johnny pathetically sitting in a dark, dusty room by himself when, finally, he hears the door creak open behind him.   
"Finally, Ten, I've been sitting here like an idiot for ages," Johnny gets up and rounds the cardboard tree, but stops dead in his tracks right after.   
Light spills in from the hallway, illuminating the person standing in the doorframe. Who is not Ten.  
"There you are," Mark says in a soft voice. Johnny's heart drops into his stomach. Apparently he can't run from this for nearly as long as he hoped he could.   
"Hey," he rasps, mouth dry.   
"Can we talk?"  
Johnny deflates, but nods.   
"Sure."  
Mark steps closer, rubbing his palms on his jeans nervously. Johnny retreats back behind the cardboard tree for some privacy and Mark follows him.   
"So, what was that?"  
"Honestly, I don't know," Johnny shrugs helplessly. "I'm an impulsive idiot, apparently. I'm sorry for ruining your show."  
Mark shakes his head.   
"You didn't ruin it." He's looking up at Johnny so earnestly, Johnny finds himself hoping just a little. "I just- I was wondering, like, where did that come from? Cause I've been thinking- for a while now, I was just never sure if you- if you're like that with everyone, or if you're actually… flirting with me…" he trails off quietly at the end, but Johnny hears him just fine. So, they're doing this now.   
"No, yeah, I was definitely flirting," he concedes softly.   
Mark's eyes go big and round and Johnny can see the color in his cheeks even in the low light. He watches a slow, shy smile spread over his face.   
"Really?"  
"Yeah. I like you, dumbass."  
Mark breathes a surprised laugh, but before he can reply, he's interrupted by a third voice.   
"So, we're doing this _now_ ?" Donghyuck rounds the cardboard tree and sidles up to them, facing Mark. Johnny sets his jaw. Mark looks mortified. Donghyuck goes on, "Cause I have something to say to you, too. I like you, Mark. I've had feelings for you for a while, and I was planning to tell you tonight. I want to kiss you off stage, too."  
Johnny scoffs. This guy is shameless. Mark looks like he's short circuiting.  
"Seriously?" Johnny hisses down at Donghyuck. His evening went from horrible, to possibly almost absolutely fantastic, right back to horrible because of him.   
Donghyuck stares back up at him, chin pushed forward with determination.   
"Yes."  
He really means it, Johnny has to give him that.   
They're broken out of their staring contest when Mark awkwardly clears his throat. He's beet red, his fingers are fidgeting in front of him and he stares at the space between Johnny and Donghyuck until he finds the courage to look them both in the eye.  
"Um, this is kind of a lot," he stammers, eyes moving rapidly between the two of them. "I wasn't expecting this, I- I really like you both. So much. And I'm not just saying that to, like, not hurt your feelings or whatever. I really like you a lot. Both of you." His hands drop to his sides and his eyes go unfocused again, staring past the both of them. Voice small, at a loss. "I don't know what to do."  
Yeah. Johnny is pretty stumped, too. What he wants is for Mark to reject Donghyuck and choose him, but that's selfish and not his decision to make. And it doesn't look like it's happening.  
He just hates to see Mark so lost because of him.  
There's a moment of heavy silence, and then Donghyuck pipes up again. Careful, but certain in the way he speaks and holds himself.   
"Look. I know this might be a little much, but if you're okay with it," he glances at Johnny before looking back at Mark, "I wouldn't mind sharing."  
Mark flushes and stammers, "What?"  
Johnny tenses.  
Donghyuck shrugs.  
"You're a very loving person. If you have enough love for both of us, that's cool with me."  
“You can do that?!” Mark is staring at Donghyuck now, completely incredulous. It's very relatable.   
Donghyuck laughs, but his voice is gentle.   
"You can do anything. As long as it’s what everyone wants.” He doesn’t look at Johnny this time, but the implication is clear.  
Mark looks up at Johnny then, a little helpless, a little pleading. Is he asking what Johnny thinks he’s asking?  
“Do you?”  
He is.  
Fuck. He wants Mark. He wants him, he wants him, he wants him.  
“I can’t promise I won’t get jealous.”  
Mark's expression turns hopeful. He looks at Donghyuck, who gives him a lopsided smile, turns back to Johnny, reaches up. And kisses him.  
Johnny melts under Mark's touch. His hands are clumsy but eager, one clutching the front of Johnny's shirt, the other travelling up, up, up and settling on the back of his neck. His _lips_ though, oh. Johnny never wants to breathe again if he can just have this forever.  
He drapes his arms around Mark's waist and pulls him closer until their bodies are flush together. Mark lets out a little gasp and pushes himself up on his tiptoes, trying to get even closer, asking for more. Johnny practically lifts Mark off his feet in his eagerness to comply. And then he remembers Donghyuck.   
He holds onto Mark for a moment longer, trying to make the kiss last, before he gently lowers him back down.  
Mark is disoriented for a second, skin flushed and eyes dazed, until his face is taken over by the brightest smile. He lets go of Johnny's shirt and slides his hand into Johnny's instead.  
They look over at the same time.   
Donghyuck is watching them with a smile, a softer version of his usual smirk. He welcomes Mark when he turns to him.  
Their kiss is softer, less hurried. Probably because they've gotten to kiss each other all the time lately, while Mark and Johnny had a lot to catch up on.  
Mark is radiant. Johnny is once again reminded of how this boy owns a piece of his heart. And he realizes with wonder that he doesn't hate the idea of him owning a piece of Donghyuck's, too.  
Because he’s kissing Donghyuck, but he’s still holding Johnny's hand. And Johnny is okay.

Mark is giggly and excited as he pulls them back towards the theater, each arm linked with one of theirs. Johnny is trying and failing to hold back a goofy grin. Donghyuck isn't even trying. This is going to be an incredibly embarrassing after party for Johnny, but he doesn't mind anymore. It's all worth it for Mark.   
They're halfway down a corridor when a door bursts open in front of them and Ten stumbles out, laughing breathlessly. He stops when he sees them.  
"Oh."  
"What the hell, dude?" Johnny blurts out. "You left me sitting alone in the dark for ages, how the hell was I supposed to get home if you have the keys?"  
Ten coyly bites his lip. "Sorry." He doesn't sound sorry at all.   
"What were you even doing here? Ah."  
His question is answered when Taeyong peeks out of the door behind Ten, skin flushed, lips swollen. Johnny raises an eyebrow. Ten drags his eyes from Johnny's arm linked with Mark's, to Mark's arm linked with Donghyuck's, back up to Johnny's face and raises an eyebrow back at him. Touché. He'll grill him about it later.   
"Oh my, isn't this fun?" A glance over at Donghyuck confirms that he is enjoying this way too much. He trails his eyes over all of them with a shit eating grin. "Let's hurry and get to the party already, I can't wait to see who else was inspired to finally act on their pent up feelings tonight!"  
Taeyong, Ten and Mark go pink in the face and Johnny can feel heat creeping up his own neck, too. Donghyuck really has no shame. But it's starting to grow on him.   
"Yeah," he says, holding onto Mark's arm a little more tightly. "Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **There's a bonus scene in chapter two!**  
>  Sorry Johnny, sometimes smooching your crush is just a priority _shrugs_  
>  But really, Ten left him sitting in the prop room for a reason. Because he might've told Mark Johnny was there 👀  
> A taeten mini spinoff is coming soon because of course it is :D  
> I have a million taeten wips too and I promise I’m gonna get to them, but this came to me in a dream and it demanded to be written, so here we are :’)  
> Also I, uh, ran into an unexpected issue while writing this: My default is to use British spelling, but then I had the realisation that Johnny is literally American :’D I tried my best to use American English, but there might still be some slip ups in there lmaooo sorry for the potential immersion break!  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING ILY ❤️


	2. Chapter 2

They're making out in the prop room, again. This is starting to turn into an almost regular occurrence and Johnny really, really doesn't mind.  
Mark is pressing him against a dusty table, hands clutching the back of his shirt, lips greedy. Johnny lets him, but he keeps the pace slow, teasing Mark for being so eager. He lazily runs his fingers up and down Mark's back and Mark shivers against him. They jolt apart when someone whistles at them from the doorway.  
It's Donghyuck, because of course it is. He watches them with a fond grin.  
"Wow," he drawls appreciatively, then turns to Johnny. “I mean I'm not into you - no offense - but this?” He gestures between Mark and Johnny, “That’s hot.”  
Johnny laughs in surprise while Mark blushes profusely.  
“By all means, carry on.” Donghyuck leans against the wall by the door, still watching them with a smirk.  
Johnny grins and moves to kiss Mark again, but Mark is so flustered that he ends up hiding his face in Johnny's chest.  
Johnny looks at Donghyuck in mock accusation.  
"What, aren't you gonna take responsibility for what you’ve done?”  
Donghyuck chuckles and comes over to hug Mark from behind and kiss his neck.  
“Hey babe."  
Mark is still hiding his face, but Johnny can hear the smile in his voice when he replies with a soft "hey."  
Johnny and Donghyuck share a look across the top of Mark's head and smile at each other. They're both so whipped for Mark Lee. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you for reading!! ❤️


End file.
